


Next Contestant

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Next Contestant" by Nickelback, this is what happens when Slade stumbles over Dinah working undercover in entirely too enticing a fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Contestant

She had to wade through the crowds, with men's eyes…and hands…straying over her scantily clad form. She had colored her hair a deep brown for this, and could have passed for a girl half her age. The fact a not-legal band flashed on her wrist just added to that image, making the clothing…a micro and a mesh shirt over a lace bra, all the more an illegal, cruel temptation.

His eye followed her back to the table, noting the man who brazenly cupped his hand around her ass as she had to slide past him to get to her targets. He wasn't sure if the woman or the man was her true goal, as she worked both of them up, using her body language to reel them in, to make them lax.

Whatever her goal was, it galled him to have to sit here, in this loud, insanely unlit club and watch as she was undressed and fucked by every man with a pair of eyes here.

Of course, neither of them had known the other would be here…and she was still unaware of his presence, a factor he was fighting to keep up.

It grew progressively more and more difficult to do nothing the longer he had to watch her play the tease, move with the music as though it was unconscious as she played up to them, using the full force of the wiles no girl the age she was pretending to be should have.

He wouldn't break her cover, refused to jeopardize whatever mission she was running--it would not end well for him if he did--and that was the only reason the next idiot that slid his hand over her body on the next trip she made to the bar was keeping his teeth.

The woman he watched finally leaned in and gave the target woman a searing kiss while the man moved against her from behind, all three of them moving in a slow grind near their table of drinks. When she broke from them, it was with a move toward the restrooms, her smile leaving both of them wanting more. The way she wove through the crowd only added to the sheer frustration he felt. Even as he processed that there was an exit by the restrooms, and she was fiddling with her ear, he still wanted to catch her up and remind her just who she belonged to.

He had almost convinced himself that it would be a simple matter to find her at the hotel she preferred in the city when he heard her voice raise in sharp anger, even through the bass rattling his ears and bones and the electronic wail. He was halfway through the crowd towards her before he even truly realized he'd left the seat.

She was too professional to blow her own cover, if her targets were paying any attention, but she knew half a dozen discreet holds to use on an unwelcome hand. She also had the strength to, at the very least, dislocate fingers or thumbs. From the look on the man's face, she had opted to use one of those techniques to get free of him.

His smile went hard and sharp at that, and he held back just enough to let her get somewhat clear of the man, into the hallway to the restrooms, before he passed the same man and a single, swift move let him break the man's jaw and send him unconscious. The body falling back into the press of them gained more abuse than assistance and he kept moving, catching her in the hall with a grip high on her forearm.

Now, knowing she was out of sight, she did not hold back the temper she had barely reined in for this covert op, whirling with an elbow aimed for what would be a man's throat. She caught herself just shy of touching him, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Dammit Oracle, if you ever have another one like this, we're putting R in drag and sending him!" she snapped. "Don't call me back!" With that angry retort, she killed her communicator, even as her face showed just how happy she was to see him.

He dropped the grip on that arm to slide his hand down the small of her back to her hips, other hand going into her hair as he pulled her tight against him. She moved willingly with the pull, tilting her face up to him.

"This is definitely an improvement on my crappy night," she purred.

He lifted her enough to kiss by sliding his hand lower, pulling her tighter yet against his body as he blatantly laid claim to her mouth. The firm command he had over her body was more than enough to illicit a deep, hungry moan, before she locked her hands behind his neck to hold on.

He growled softly, pleased, and barely managed to keep from simply pinning her against the wall as he kissed her until he could feel her lungs straining for more breath than she could catch.

When he let the kiss end, her eyes were closed, even as she panted softly at just how strongly she wanted him. "My room?" she invited, finally looking up at him, eyes a deep azure in her desire for him.

"Mine's closer, if you're at your usual."


End file.
